Stuck in the loft
by theshmooinator
Summary: The group is hanging out at Mark and Roger's loft and gets locked in! Now they'll drive each other nuts and the can't get out. I think it'll be a lot funnier than it sounds. Chapter 5 is now up, story in progress. Reviews and thoughtssuggestions appreciat
1. Mark loses the keys

The group was hanging out in the loft. Mark was fiddling with his camera. Roger and Mimi were cuddling. Collins was playing cards with Angel and Joanne for some reason. Maureen was drunk for some reason, and she was limping around the apartment saying random stuff to people.

"HEY BABY!" She exclaimed, hanging on Joanne.

"Full house, I-honey you should lay down, you're a little….uhmmm,"

"Plastered?" Suggested Angel in a joking way.

"To put it blaintly, yes. That and I'm playing cards," Joanne said.

"WHYYY BABIEEEE!" Maureen screamed in a scary loud voice.

Roger looked over, "You know, she's gonna have a bad hangover tomorrow morning."

"Then she'll complain to me," Joanne complained.

Mark finished what he was doing and got up.

"Hey, is anyone else here thirsty? I'm going out for some drinks." Mark announced.

"Nah, I'm good" said Roger.

Mimi looked up, "No thanks Mark."

"I WaNT A DrINk!" Maureen yelled slurred.

Joanne shook her head, "She's had enough to drink for one night."

"I'm okay, honey." Angel said.

Collins waved his hand as if to shoo Mark out the door.

"Oookay then." Mark said, and he took out his keys. On the way to the door, he fumbled them and they fell into a crack in the floorboards.

"Oh, shit." Mark said.

"Something wrong?" Collins inquired.

"Ahh, I dropped my keys and they seem to have fallen into a floorboard."

"Aww, shit, Mark!" Roger complained and got up to help him check.

"They really fell in there deep…." Mark said.

"Greeaaaaat……"Roger said.

"Wait a minute, are we stuck in here now?" Mimi asked.

Everyone stared at one another for a few moments. Then, Roger and Mark scrambled to the door to try to open it somehow. Of course, it wouldn't budge.

"Oh, SHIT!" Roger exclaimed, extremely pissed now.

"So, does this mean we all have to stay here tonight?" Angel wondered.

"Heyy, maybe…"Collins thought aloud.

"Sleepover!" Angel exclaimed.

"OMIGOSH, SLEEPOVER EVERYONE!" Maureen exclaimed in an extremely high-pitched voice.

"Hey, guys, let's not get excited just yet…" Mark said, trying to settle everyone.

"Yeah, thanks to genius here we can't get out." Roger whined, nodding to Mark.

Mark seemed irked, "Hey, it could have happened to you, too okay?"

"Whatever"

"What's got your panties in a bunch, Roger?" Angel inquired perkily.

"I don't wear panties, unlike you!" Roger retorted back to Angel.

Angel opened his mouth in a preppy, insulted shocked look. "That's so not true! Today I wore a thong!"

Everyone except Collins' mouth twisted in disgust.

"That's my girl!" Collins exclaimed.

Collins and Angel high fived each other.

"Okay, guys seriously, we're locked in here! We need to somehow get those keys back…" Mark said.

"We need to pull up the floorboards, I guess." Joanne suggested.

"Can we get out of the apartment at all?" Mimi asked

"Uhhh….."Mark started, dumbfounded.

"The balcony?" Angel suggested.

"OH YEAH, KILL YOURSELF EVEN EARLIER BY JUMPING OFF THE BALCONY!" Roger exploded.

"Geez….."Angel replied in shock, "Wait what do you mean, 'earlier'?"

"Oh, nothing." Roger quickly replied.

Will Mark ever get his keys back? Will Maureen ever be sober again? Will Roger calm down? Will Angel jump off the balcony? Well, find out next chapter…


	2. Of fire escapes and roleplaying

Author's Note: Thank you, freedomfighter82, I'm working the fire escape into my story now hehe. I got a lot of reviews already, thanks everyone! Now, chapter 2.…

Angel ran outside to the balcony.

"Oh my God, she's really gonna do it!" Roger exclaimed, "Wait Angel, sorry for that, don't kill yourself, geez!"

"You're such a silly-willy, Rog, I'm just pointing something out to you smarties there," Angel waved his hands about in the air, building up to something, "What we have here is a-uhhhhhh………."

Angel looked over to where he was about to point out the extremely obvious fire escape, but it wasn't there for some reason.

"That's weird." Angel stated.

"Where the hell's the fire escape ladder?" Roger pondered, once again pissed.

Suddenly the phone rang. No one answered. They listened to the message.

"SPEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAK!" exclaimed the recording, then they heard Benny's voice, "Hey guys this is Benny. Umm, lemme say this in the most calm, blaintant way possible…….."

Silence for a minute, everyone waited, and then Benny spoke again.

"Since you guys didn't pay your rent I decided to screw you over in an emergency so I had Alison's dad remove the escape ladders with a crane. PAY IF YOU WANT IT BACK! HAHAAAA! By the way, Mark, good luck on completing your film. And Roger, are you done your song yet…..? DIDN'T THINK SO! Haha okay talk to you later, byeee. BEEP."

"BENNY, YOU BASTARD!" Roger roared as he tackled the phone and threw it out the window.

"Roger, what the hell did you do that for! My God now we can't even get phone calls!" Mark hollered.

"Shut the hell up Mark! I'm really, really pissed!"

"How about we settle this over a thumb wrestling match!"

"Let's!"

So, Mark and Roger proceeded to thumb wrestle. They kept accusing each other of cheating, and it ended up in Mark hitting Roger over the head with his own guitar and Roger trying to break Mark's camera.

"CUT IT OUT!" Joanne finally yelled, "You guys are grown men, and you're acting like three year olds."

"Fine." Mark said, randomly calm, "Truce?"

"My guitar's not broken," Roger shrugged, "truce."

"Thank God." Angel said with relief.

Mark, Roger, Angel, and Joanne suddenly realized Mimi, Maureen and Collins were missing. They were in a corner reading a book.

"Hey, what are you guys reading?" Mark inquired.

"ZZZZZOMG, the friggin best PLAY like EVAAR!" Maureen cried cheerfully.

"Yo, dudes check it out, it's an opera." Collins said.

Everyone looked over his shoulder.

"What's it called?" Roger asked.

"Giacamo Puccini's 'La Boheme'……." Mimi said.

And so, after a while, everyone got bored and decided to act out La Boheme in the loft.

"I'm Marcello yay." Mark said sheepishly.

"I'm Rodolpho." Roger said.

"Hi, I'm Colline and I'm white." said Collins.

"Hey, someone totally copied my last name in here." Angel stated.

"I'M MUSETTA! AHH OMIGOSH LA LALALALALA LAAAALAAAAAALAAAAAAAALAAAAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Maureen hollered at the top of her lungs.

"Okay," Mimi said, "I'm…..Mimi."

"WE KNOW THAT HUNNIE BUNS!" Maureen yelled.

"No, I'm Mimi the French soprano seamstress from this opera."

"NUH UH!" Maureen argued, "YOu're A FreAKin Slutty STRIPPER in SomE slEAZY CLUB!"

"Whatever, you know what then, screw this role playing crap!" Mimi yelled, and she went into a corner to shoot up some heroin. Maureen quickly followed to apologize with a hug.

"Detective Ed Green at your service." Collins randomly said.

"What?" Mark wondered.

"Ah, it's just I don't say much in this story. That and I'm trying to revive the role playing fun in the atmosphere. Now Roger, you're Theo from School of Rock!"

"Ah, whatever." Roger said.

Author's Note: I hope this was good. Don't worry, next chapter will be up tomorrow probably!


	3. Hair

"I'm hungry," Collins said, "Y'all got anything to eat in this joint?"

Mark rolled his eyes, "Uh, hello! I was just about to get some food but now we're in a crisis!"

One of Roger's eyes twitched at this.

"Ah, then I'm bored," Collins continued, "man, I'm sick of cards. Can we please do something interesting?"

"How about more role-playing?" Angel suggested.

"NO!" Everyone cried in unison as Angel teasingly smiled.

"No, seriously how about we actually find a productive way to pass the time?" Joanne complained.

For a minute, everyone stared into space. Then Maureen broke in, not hyper-drunk anymore, but more woozy-drunk. Nonetheless she was still very plastered.

"I Waaana dooooo someone's haaaaaair"

"What?" Joanne wondered

"Baaaby, can I, like, do your hair?"

"Wha-No!"

Maureen started putting her fingers through Joanne's curly hair. Let's just say that ten minutes later, she had cornrows.

"Maureen, what the hell did you do?" Joanne asked incredibly annoyed as she stared into a mirror.

"You look like a farmer's backyard now honeeey!" Maureen cheerily exclaimed.

"Looks cute…." Angel said questionably

"Heh, real 'gangsta' " Roger commented

"Ugh," Joanne went into the bathroom to start unbraiding her hair.

Maureen followed her, "Oooooooh!" She was heard saying from outside.

She came out with a bottle of hair gel.

"Hey! GET OFF THAT!" Mark cried, "MY HAIR GEL!"

"Is that how you get it all pointy uppy?" Angel inquired.

"Yes, it is how I _spike it up._" Mark said sarcastically, "Maureen, give it back!"

Maureen then went over to Roger and put a huge glob of gel in his hair, slicking it back.

"HEY! GET THE HELL OFF!" Roger exclaimed suddenly noticing what Maureen was doing

"But baby, it'll make your hair less poofy!" Maureen said

"What the? Nooooo, I like it that way, now I'm gonna look like Michael Corleone!" Roger said as he rushed to the bathroom.

"Collins, now you, honey." Maureen said, turning to him.

"Now me what?" Collins asked.

"Lemme do your hair for you!"

"Uhhhh….."

"Wait, Collins has hair?" Mark wondered.

"I thought the beanie was his hair." Angel shrugged.

"Take it off!" Maureen exclaimed.

"Are you crazy? I never take it off! I've had it on now, officially for two months straight!" Collins explained, "It would have been almost a year, but at MIT I had to look professional, sooo…."

"Okaaay," Mark said, "so like, you haven't washed your hair for months?"

"…..No."

"EEEWWWW!" Mark, Maureen, and Angel cried at once.

"That's just gross!" a still cornrowed Joanne shouted from the bathroom where she was still trying to steal the mirror from Roger.

"Okay, that's it professor, I wanna see your hair!" Maureen cheered gleefully, and tackled Collins. They rolled around on the floor, struggling.

"MAUREEN! GET OFF, YOU CRAZY WHITE GIRL! Dude, I swear I'm gonna get her for this!" Collins cried from the rumble.

Suddenly, Maureen lunged her hand straight at Collins' head and managed to pull his beanie off. Yes, you read that right, it was OFF.

Mark and Maureen gasped. Roger and Joanne stopped what they were doing and ran out of the bathroom, jaws open wide.

They all now stood before Collins who stood there with a bleached-green Mohawk.

"Umm, woww…." Joanne said.

"Cool hair." Mark commented

"OMIGOSH, COLLINS HAS A MOHAWK!" Maureen hollered.

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaah, well here's the story…."Collins started.

FLASHBACK

"Hey professor Collins, wanna come to this totally super dorm party?" a random MIT student asked.

Collins stood there with a small afro. He was hip back then.

"Eh, sure why the hell not, even though I'm a teacher." Collins said, shrugging

Late that night, at the party, Collins and a whole bunch of drunk twenty-one year olds hung out. One of them had an electric razor.

"Come on, professor Collins, do it! Lemme give you a super awesome haircut!"

"Fiiiiiiine! Lemme sleep afta that!" Collins said, almost as plastered as the future Maureen.

"Cool, then I'll dye it red!"

Sure enough, the next day Collins woke up with a green Mohawk.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He cried as he looked in the mirror, then continued, "Wait, I thought he said red? Ah, whatever, AAAAAAHHHH!"

That day when Collins went to school, he met with the superintendent, who said,

"Professor Collins, we love your work. I think your theory of actual reality is incredible! It could change the way we live in the modern world!"

"Thank you, sir" Collins said proudly.

"Unfortunately, you have a bad haircut and it's red. You're fired."

"NOOOOO!" Collins screamed, then continued, "Wait, red?"

The superintendent just shrugged his shoulders.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

END FLASHBACK

"Sooooooo," Mark thought, "You got fired from MIT cause you had a green Mohawk?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Collins said, "That'll teach you never to get drunk with a buncha drunk college kids."

"Hear that, Maureen?" Roger teased the wasted performer.

"Uh, wait why couldn't you just get it cut, then, if it was that big a deal?" Joanne pondered.

Once again, everyone stared blankly into space. Except this time Roger stood there looking like he should own a casino, Joanne looking like a 'homie', and Collins looking as though he should be standing behind the counter at hot topic.

"Dammit…." Collins said and trudged off.

"Well, thanks a lot Maureen for giving half of us bad hair days." Joanne said sarcastically.

"HAIR THE MUSICAL!" Maureen randomly shouted.

"Maureen, what the hell?" Roger asked the hopeless girl.

"That's what it reminded me of when we were singing La vie Boheme in the Life Café!" Maureen cheered.

"Wait, singing?" Mark asked.

Everyone stared into space blankly yet again.

Then the miraculously still-there phone rang. Mark walked over and slowly picked it up.

"…..Hello?"

"This is Chris Columbus." said the voice on the line, "And I would like to make a disclaimer. The way I directed the scene 'La Vie Boheme' was in no way inspired nor plagiarized from the dancing of the tabletops in the hit musical 'Hair'. Thank you, goodbye."

The phone hung up.

"Huh, that was weird." Mark said blankly.

"Hey, where's Mimi, anyway?" Roger asked worriedly, looking around,

"Yeah she hasn't said anything in a while." Angel stated.

"That's cause she's not in the freakin' room!" Roger exclaimed, "MIMI!"

And so, the search for the randomly missing Mimi began.


	4. The Man

Roger was frantically running around the apartment looking for Mimi in closets, as if she would be in them. Angel looked in the bathtub, but only found Maureen sleeping in it. Collins looked in the refrigerator.

After the pointless searching in ridiculous places, everyone stopped looking and met in the "living room".

"ARGHH!" Roger yelled frustrated, "Mimi…..how the hell could she have gone missing? WE'RE ALL LOCKED IN THE FREAKIN' APARTMENT!"

"Well, I have no clue…." Joanne stated.

"She definitely ain't in the apartment." Collins confirmed.

"So how did she get out?" Angel pondered.

Just then, the phone rang, again. Mark answered.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone.

"Hello, Mark, it's Benny."

"Benny, what the heck? WHY are you calling now?"

"Well," Benny said, "first, I'm calling to make sure you're still LOCKED IN THE LOFT!"

"Benny! You knew?!" Mark angrily asked, "wait, how…?"

"Mimi told me."

"Mimi! You saw her?!"

Roger dashed over to the phone and stole it from Mark.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH MIMI YOU BASTARD?!!!" He hollered into the phone.

"OUCH! Roger, geez, calm down," Benny replied," nothing, actually, you see, while you were all, uh, role-playing…"

Apparently, somewhere in the gang's reenactment of 'the Wiz', Mimi wandered away toward the window. Then, a helicopter floated up, miraculously without the rest of the group noticing, and Mimi jumped in, and left with the man who was piloting it.

That man was none other than THE man.

"Uhhh, Benny?" Roger asked confused, "How the hell did the man get a helicopter?"

"…..I don't know."

"Okay, well, HE'S GONNA PAY FOR TAKIN' MIMI!!"

Roger then slammed the phone down and dialed another number.

"Who are you callin?" Collins asked.

"The man." Roger replied.

"What man?"

"THE man."

"There are a lot of men in the world."

"Well I'm calling the one who is actually named the man."

"Who's named the man?"

"THE MAN!"

"What man?"

"THE MAN!!!!!!"

Finally, Collins shut up. Then Joanne asked, "Roger how do you have the, er, man's phone number?"

"…Well I used to call a lot during my junkie days."

"Oh…to plan a meeting to buy drugs?"

"What? No, he just knew how to hold a conversation."

This gave Joanne a puzzled look on her face.

Finally, the man picked up the phone.

"……….Hello?" A shady sounding voice answered.

"Hello, the man? This is Roger Davis."

"Holy shit, I thought you went through rehab? Are you using again? WANT SOME SMACK?!"

"WHAT? Hell no, I just heard Mimi was with you, you bastard, get her back here so she can be stuck in the apartment again with us!"

Roger thought about this for a minute, exchanged glances with everyone else, the continued, "On second thought, drop her off at a key smith's shop."

"Well actually, you would need a mold of the lock….." The man started explaining.

And so, for an hour Roger and the man hit it off, talking about keys, locks, old times, hookers, milk, cellphones, and other random crap.

"….So you were seriously a helicopter pilot in training before you became a drug dealer?" Roger inquired.

"Well, yeah, but man, that was just not doin' it for me. See, ever since I was little, I had wanted to be a heroin dealer. So, after a while, I decided that was really what I wanted to do with my life, so I quit my helicopter training. Luckily I had enough knowledge left to drive it to your place to pick up my best customer….and to steal the ol' chopper.

"Wait a minute…… you picked up Mimi here to make her buy drugs? SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE GOING THROUGH WITHDRAWAL YOU DAMNED IDIOT!"  
"Hey, you steal my customer, you die!"

Unfortunately, Roger wasn't there to shove him this time.

The man continued, "Well, anyway, she hadn't gotten her fix in a few days so I decided to make a house call….she wasn't in her apartment, so I dropped by the next best place….her boo's."

"Greeeeeaaaaaaat……..so you guys ran into Benny?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, that guy….he came by and took her away before she could get her stuff…so basically everything was pointless….so yeah…

"Thank God! IN YOUR FACE, THE MAN!" Roger randomly shouted into the phone.

"AHH! Geez, I have a freakin' name, you know!"

This made Roger gasp aloud.

"What?" Mark inquired.

"T-th-th-th-the man has a name!"

Everyone else gasped. Except for Collins. He just asked, "What man?"

"THE man." Roger replied, annoyed.

"Which the man?"

"THE ONLY THE MAN!!!"

"Who's the man?"

"THE MAN!"

"Who's the man?"

Roger then proceeded to get up and whack Collins over the head with a random foam bat. Then he got back on the phone with…well, you know who.

"So…what is your name anyway?" He asked.

"Guess." The man teasingly said.

"Rumplestilskin."

"…..No."

"John Jacob Jingleheimer Shmidt."

"Nooooooo."

"Jason Foster."

Then, Roger suddenly heard the phone hang up.

"Well, okay, at least we know where Mimi is." Roger said.

"…We do?" Angel asked, confused.

"Hey! Guys!" they suddenly heard from outside.

Everyone ran out to the balcony. They saw none other than Mimi standing outside.

"Mimi! What happened?!" Roger asked.

"Let's see, the man kidnapped me in a helicopter, we ate at Arby's, we picked up Benny, saw a movie, had an orgy…"

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing!" Mimi replied quickly.

"Anyway, can you somehow get a new key for the apartment?" Mark asked Mimi.

"Sure. Just get the lock off of the door for me."

Just then, Maureen randomly got out of the bathtub and sleepwalked to the couch and proceeded to snore loudly.

"But…for now, let's all get some sleep. It's already three AM. We'll deal with this tomorrow morning." Mark said as he yawned.

Everyone else agreed to procrastinate. Joanne slept on the floor next to Maureen on the couch. Collins slept on the floor too, as he was still knocked out by Roger. Mark slept in his own bed, and Angel decided to sleep on Roger's bed. Roger slept on the cold, dirty table.

"Well this freakin' sucks." He said before he fell asleep.

Mimi went to her own apartment.

And so, everyone got a good night's sleep so that in the morning, they could find a way to be freed from their own home.


	5. Myspace

The gang awoke in the loft to the cold morning air of the city. It was quiet…too quiet.

That was probably because Maureen was being much, much quieter than she had the previous night, Now, she was laying in the bathtub with a pillow, muttering things in a light sleep, with a hangover.

"Serves her right." Joanne commented with a roll of her eyes.

Once everyone was up, the group began attempting to remove the lock from the door. They figured that even though they'd have to pay for a new one, it was the only way to get out of the apartment other than jumping out the window.

So, Roger started punching it.

"Ow….oww…..owwww…….OWWWW………."

"Roger, what the crap?" Joanne inquired.

"Eh, I dunno." he shrugged, "I just wish I was an ex-personal trainer."

"…"

After that unsuccessful attempt, Angel took a trashcan that was randomly sitting around the loft and hit the lock with it repeatedly.

"…Not this time." Roger said.

Finally, Mimi appeared outside the balcony.

"Any luck?" she asked the rest of the group.

"…No." Mark said.

"Oh….umm have you guys thought about sacrificing breaking down the door?"

"Mimi….it's like, a friggin' steel vault door!" Roger exclaimed.

"Oh sorry baby, I forgot." Mimi said.

"Yeah, why do all these apartments have those kind of doors?" Mark wondered.

"I dunno, maybe to feel important." Collins suggested.

Finally, everyone stopped talking about the door and decided to get back on track.

"Okay, well I have no clue where they would make steel apartment door keys in tent city, but we need to find out where to get one made, quick." Roger stated.

"Okay….let's search the internet for it!" Angel said suddenly.

"Um… hello we don't have a computer!" Mark pointed out.

"Um, yah we do, toots! Kapow!" Angel exclaimed as she pulled out a laptop seemingly from nowhere.

"Where the hell did you get a laptop?!" Roger asked in awe.

"With the rest of the money I got from killing Benny's wife's dog!"

"Umm, okay, no I mean why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

Angel shrugged, "I didn't think it mattered."

Mark rolled his eyes. Collins and Joanne came over and the five of them watched as Angel went on the internet.

Mimi was still outside freezing her ass off.

"Um, hellooo!" Mimi complained.

Roger quickly threw his leather jacket down to her, along with a random plastic chair. The chair hit her on the head.

"OW YOU SON OF A-"

"What's that Meems?" Roger called down to her, entranced by the wonders of the internet.

"Nothin' love ya babe!" She called back, suddenly cheerful wearing his jacket and sitting down.

Suddenly, everyone noticed that Angel wasn't searching for a key smith online at all. She was on….

"Myspace?!" Collins exclaimed.

"Angel why are you on myspace?" Mark wondered.

"Cause it's just so damn addictive." Angel stated.

Angel opened her page to check it.

"You have 525, 600 new comments." Roger read.

"Damn, girl, you're popular." Collins said.

"Most of em are from the lovely folks at life support." Angel explained, "Paul's teaching some of them using Myspace as a technique to cure depression."

"….riiiiiiight." Roger said sarcastically.

Angel scrolled down the page. Her details said the following:

STATUS: IN A RELATIONSHIP

ORIENTATION: GAY

HOMETOWN: TENT CITY, NY

ETHNCITY: LATINO/HISPANIC

OCCUPATION: STREET SIDE DRUMMER

Also, under body type it said, "fat", and under smoke/drink it said no/no.

"You're not fat! Damn girl, whaddaya talkin about?" Collins wondered.

"Y-yes I am! 'sniff sniff'," Angel started crying and feeling depressed.

Roger rolled his eyes, "And since when do they blaintantly have 'fat' on there?"

"I dunno." Collins said. "And you do too smoke and drink!"

"….I KNOW, WAHHH!" Angel ran off crying about her self esteem.

"She'll be fine," Collins shrugged, "hey let's check out Mark's myspace!"

"No, don't!" Mark quickly said.

Collins already clicked Mark's profile from Angel's ,though, which brought up Mark's page: it was pinker and more fruity than Angel's, and the background music was YMCA by the village people.

"Um, woww…." Roger stated.

Mark slapped his forehead. On his profile it said he was bi.

"Is…there something you need to tell us Mark?" Joanne interrogated.

Now, Mark ran from the room embarrassed,

Next they looked at Roger's profile. Roger didn't really give a crap about it, so pretty much everything on it was edited by Mimi and had after it 'this profile was pimped by Mimi'. Not to mention on his 'about me' it had about five paragraphs dedicated to how great Mimi is.

Joanne's profile was boring. It had no background and her only friend was Tom.

"Umm, Joanne why aren't we on your friends' list?" Collins asked. Now, he and Roger both had concerned looks on their faces as they gave Joanne the puppy dog eyes look.

After a minute or so, Joanne just said, "….I dunno, I actually have a social life and don't care about this stupid website. Can we please just look for a key now?"

Ingnoring Joanne, Collins and Roger ran away with both their self esteems severely damaged.

Joanne now sat at the compute alone.

"Ugh…" She complained.

"Any luck?!" Mimi suddenly called from outside.

"No! Everyone freakin' ditched me to go be depressed!"

Suddenly, Maureen came out of the bathroom, looking really aweful.

"Hey, baby.." She said with a throbbing pain in her cranium," Hey, why the hell are we in the guys' loft?"

"Gee, I dunno? Maybe cause Mark lost the keys and we're all locked in and you were too drunk to notice?!!" Joanne said, spazzing out.

"Oh, is that what happened?" Maureen asked while yawning, seeming not to care, "Oh well, I have my baby with me, at least!" She went over to Joanne and hugged her from behind.

"Come on, now!" Joanne said as she pushed Maureen off of her.

Maureen looked over into the corner and saw everyone else. "Hey, pooky, what are the guys doing?" she asked.

"Being ridiculously 'emo' about their myspaces."

"Hahahaa! Aww how cute!"

"This isn't funny! We need a new key made!" Joanne exclaimed, "now help me search for a key."

"Okay baby, but lemme just check my myspace first." Maureen said, grabbing the laptop.

Joanne proceeded to slap her forehead.


End file.
